Enredada en tus hilos
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Nadie creía en su Amor, Nadie pensó que su amor duraría tanto debido ser de distintas aldeas o incluso ser muy distintos en forma de pensar o personalidad pero hicieron oídos sordos y mantuvieron su llama encendida a pesar de todo.
1. 00: Prologo

Capitulo.00: Prologo

 _Sairen_

 _Quien dijo que el frio y el calor con se llevan o que dos Shinobis tan distintos se podrían amar, el pervertido, Burlón y sarcástico marionetista se enamoro de la Alegre, corazón de heroína y la extrovertida princesa de los hielos, es nuestra historia, dos polos opuestos amándose, el destino es extraño no crees, los exámenes Chunnin fueron lo que gatillaron que el destino nos uniera, Sabaku no Kankuro cuando dicen tu nombre no puedo evitar sonrojarme, me tienes enredada en tus Hilos Marionetista y ahora tienes el control de mis movimientos. Nuestra historia es mas comedia que romance, pero la prefiero asi a que sea como las típicas historias Clichés._

 _ **Kankuro**_

 _ **Eras la típica chica engreída, pero eso me gusta de ti, que para ser un cerebrito sabes llegar a las personas y encantarles o en mi caso enamorarlas, me causo gracia que me gritaras, Estúpido, Descerebrado, nena (por mis marionetas), engreído, pero no me iba a rendir, haría lo que fuera porque me quisieras al menos solo un poco, te iba a enamorar y tendría la ayuda del destino, cuando Sasuke Uchiha abandono la aldea y acudimos en su ayuda ante los ayudantes de Orochimaru, pero no sería hasta más grandes que podría llegar más fácil a tu frio corazón mi princesa de los hielos.**_


	2. 01: Examenes Chunnin

Bueno el primer capitulo de este hermoso Fic XD, bueno quiero aclarar que Kankuro tendra una pose Romantica con Sairen, pero no significa que sean novios a la primera NOOO o de lo contrario no habria historia que contar.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi-Sama, yo escribo por amor y sin fines de lucro

* * *

Capitulo.01: Exámenes Chunnin (Sairen)

Shion, Yura y Yo esperábamos a nuestra Sensei, aunque yo sabía que ella llegaría tarde, nuestra Sensei es nada mas y nada menos que una de mis maravillosas hermanas mayores siendo yo la mas joven de mis cinco hermanas bueno en ser una Ninja, de hecho, Mizuki no es mas 3 años mayor que yo, la escuche hablar de los exámenes Chunnin, cuando Shion bostezo y se apoyó contra el árbol comprendí que ya había tardado demasiado, solté un bufido molesta y como si de una invocación mi hermana apareció con una mirada seria a lo que supimos que era algo importante.

-me han preguntado si mi equipo se va a presentar a los exámenes Chunnin-

\- ¿Qué has respondido Natsumi-Sensei? - Pregunto Yura

\- que si de mi dependiera no se presentan, pero- La interrumpí molesta

\- ¡Como que si de ti dependiera no nos presentaríamos! – dije molesta a lo que mi hermana me miro molesta

-Sairen cállate y escucha, los exámenes Chunnin es un conjunto de pruebas donde cual es más difícil que la otra, la primera es teórica, las dos últimas son muy difíciles y no todos salen con vida- solo nos limitamos a mirarla

Que no todos los participantes salían vivos de los exámenes, mire a mis compañeros que sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza y yo mire a mi hermana sonriendo haciéndole entender que nadie podrá contra nosotros, que entrenaremos duro para los exámenes Chunnin, ella nos dio una hoja con la lista de como debíamos prepararnos y nos explicó que cada misión que cumplimos con Éxito era un paso mas para mejorar y triunfar en los exámenes Chunnin.

-Yura, Shion debemos entrenar duro- Alce mi puño al cielo

-Seremos Chunnin- Ambos alzaron sus puños y luego los chocamos

-Bien, vayan y descansen y mañana a primera hora los espero en el campo de entrenamiento-

-No llegues tarde-

-No lo hare, se los prometo-

Con Natsumi nos encaminamos a nuestra casa, cuando unos chicos me gritaron princesa de los hielos a lo que mi hermana los miro feo y yo agache la mirada suspirando, ambas seguimos nuestro camino.

-Sairen-

-S...si- mire a mi hermana y ella tenía una mirada seria

-Tu no eres una princesa…eres una Reina- dijo mirando al frente

-Natsumi…-

-Eres la Heredera del Clan, la Reina de los Dragones, es por lo que te Enseñare el Jutsu secreto de nuestro Clan

Mire a mi hermana, ¿el Jutsu secreto del Clan?, cual será el Jutsu Secreto nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción, no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a casa para ser recibidas por mi madre y nuestra hermana menor. Cuando todos terminamos de cenar yo me quede conversando con mi padre sobre los exámenes Chunnin.

-Yo estaba muy nervioso, pero sabes quién sabe quizás encuentres el amor- Rio mi padre

-Otosan- dije avergonzada

-que no te eh contado de como conocí a tu madre- Yo negué

-Saito que haces- Dijo mi abuelita sentándose junto a nosotros

-estaba por contarle como conocí a su madre, fue en los exámenes Chunnin-

-eh enserió, sabíamos que mamá era de Sunagakure, pero no que se conocieron durante los exámenes chunnin-

-si, ella hacia equipo con el cuarto Kazekage Rasa-

Después de charlar un buen rato con mi padre y abuela me fui a dormir aun que me quedo algo dando vuelta, podrá ser cierto, que podría encontrar el amor en los exámenes…vamos Sairen deja de pensar tonterías tu eres la heredera del Clan es primordial que te vuelvas una Chunnin cuanto antes y asi dejas en alto el nombre de la familia, el amor no es más que una distracción, cuando ya seas una Jonin podrás darte el tiempo de pensar en el amor, antes no. Esa mañana me desperté no había podido dormir en toda la noche, me acerque a tomar desayuno, pero mi hermana me corto el paso.

-la mejor forma de entrenar es recién levantada y el estomago vacío, asi no enfermas-

 _-ella quiere matar de inanición-_

-Vamos Sairen muévete o acaso no quieres ser fuerte para los exámenes Chunnin, no olvides que son en una semana-

-Claro, pero no veríamos a Yura y Shion en el campo de entrenamiento- dije mirando a mi hermana

-asi es asi que vamos-

Para el final del entrenamiento notamos que habían llegado varios genins de otras aldeas, cuando íbamos a de camino a Ichiraku mi mirada se encontró con la de un chico de la Arena, me sentí extraña como si lo conociera...tal vez lo vi un par de veces cuando visitaba a mi abuela antes de su muerte, distraerme a estas alturas por un chico atractivo no es bueno, _debes ser Chunnin Sairen eres la cabeza de tu clan._

-Eh Sairen, estas bien- Shion me miro preocupado

-Si, solo que siento extraño cuando veo aquel chico-

-El chico de gorro de orejas de gato-

-Si…- y vi como Yura y Shion se le acercaban

-Hey, Deja de mirar a nuestra amiga, si ya sabemos que es una belleza- Yo me sonroje los matare a ambos

-pero la pones nerviosa y se gasta-a lo que el chico rio y los aparto de su camino y se acercó a mi

-Al parecer no me recuerdas- Yo lo mire y Boom miles de recuerdos el incidente del Shukaku

-Ka…Kankuro- Mis labios dijeron de manera involuntaria

Hay por dios Sairen no me digas que se pegó lo de Hinata, pero a quien engañas si ahora esta mas guapo de la ultima vez que lo viste, esperen esa es una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan, tal vez sea cierto lo que mi padre dijo… _Sairen concéntrate, eres de la hoja y el de Arena, ni hablar del sádico de su hermano es un peligro, hay Sairen si piensas que el amor entre ustedes es posible pues sigue soñando que de seguro acabaras con Yura o Shion._

-veo que sigues siendo la misma niña de hace años- Como dijo… lo voy a matar

-JA!, me he vuelto mas fuerte aparte de ti que te escondes detrás de tu marioneta- me cruce de brazos

-Oye, no lo dije en el mal sentido, pero destaco que estas mas ruda y eso me gusta-

-Kankuro tirando un cumplido eso es nuevo- Dije sarcástica y puede notar la sonrisa de Temari

-Vamos Sairen no estés a la defensiva, creo que podemos el ejemplo entre nuestras aldeas- me guiño el ojo, que estaba insinuando

-Kankuro…es mejor irnos-Dijo Temari

-Si, nos vemos Sairen-

Que acaba de pasar, Sacudí mi cabeza y me fui con mis compañeros, cuando llegamos a Ichiraku nos sentamos y pedimos lo de siempre. Mi cabeza aun estaba en estado de Shock por lo que acababa de pasar.


End file.
